Untimely
by Night-kun
Summary: "If time waits for no one, neither does death. I am no different towards the reaper? We both know the answer to that, the heat seems to be mocking us lately, right, Chiaki?" WARNING- Character death, and some bloody details (only blood, really).


**Disclaimer-**

 ** ** **The following is a fan-based story parody, _Toki o Kakeru Shojo_ is owned by _Madhouse,_ and _Satoko Okudera._ The same goes for _Kagerou Day's._******

 ** ** ** _..._******

 ** ** **P.S- Story is based off of the idea from _Kagerou Day's._******

 **(WARNING- Major character death recurring throughout story chapter-day's. Slight mentions of gore, not heavy. You have been warned.)**

 ** ** **...******

 ** ** **Please support the official release.******

* * *

 **A/N: This is a "what if?" story, what if Makoto actually died that day she got hit by a train because she never found the nut? How would Chiaki save her, and what if it constantly kept on happening? **

**If you've heard of _Final Destinations_ plotline and _Kagerou Day's/Heat Day's_ then it's those two combined. **

**Quick summary-**

 **Makoto didn't find the nut (the time-traveling device) Chiaki dropped in the science lab's back room. For that, she died at the railroad crossing after she flew off her bike which refused to stop, and was hit by a train. Her untimely death was reported on the news, and hearing so about it, Chiaki went back in time and prevented her from dying on July 13th. He saved her successfully, and he thought that was end...**

 **"If time waits for no one then neither does death. Am I no different towards the reaper?**

 **...**

 **We both the question to this, no matter how tragic, Chiaki."**

 **Thank you to whoever clicked on my story, and gave it a chance. It means a lot. Reviews appreciated.**

 _ **M for Makoto's POV**_

 _ **C for Chiaki's POV**_

 **Onward.**

* * *

 **Prologue- Train wrecked**

 **M**

 **…**

"Time waits for no one." I read that on a blackboard today as I was with Yuri, we were on cleaning duty together. She was so nice to offer to help me carry the notebooks up to the science lab, I promised to myself mentally, I would buy her some food later or take her out. Too bad that'll never happen now though.

 _"Time waits for no one."_

I found the quote pretty strange at first, but as I'm flying through the air, and thinking about the things I could've done today with a simple redo like waking up early or cooking _wayyy_ better than usual, I can't help but also think,

"If time waits for no one, neither does death. Was I no different towards the reaper?

...

 _Yes."_

That was the cold, hard truth. My death was a quick one, and the memories of my bones cracking painfully against the metal train, haunted me when I took my last breath.

Or so I thought.

...

"How many times have Kosuke and I told you to be careful? Idiot."

* * *

 **1- Jinx Day's**

 **C**

 **…**

I fixed the last adjustments on that idiot's bike, I sighed as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

"Man," I groaned as I noticed summer was really at it's worst. Just my luck too having to work on this metal catastrophe during a heatwave, couldn't have Mako crashed during winter or something?

I know that isn't something to joke about, regardless of me being able to save her by a simple time leap, but what can I say? She'll be fine now though, and I've made sure of that. Now then, I got up and grabbed my own bike, it's time to play some baseball. They've surely been waiting long enough, right?

Or at least, Kosuke was, Mako was still on cleaning duty with her friend, it was like the accident never even happened and the day restarted once more.

We told Mako we'd meet up and wait for her afterwards. Man, is Kosuke going to be pissed.

I stretched and yawned out, "Let's go!"

…

"Going somewhere?" Kosuke asked our former-dead girl as I washed off my sweat. I heard the clacking of Mako getting on her bike, as she replied with a "yes" to his question. And as before, I dried off and playful complained to her that she was leaving me with the "nerd."

She just brushed me off like before.

While she rode away, I couldn't but get this odd feeling, something bad was going to happen. I had fixed the bike, what could go wrong?

"So, what do we do now?" Kosuke's question went deaf upon my ears. Trying to repeat to myself that Mako would be ok and attempting to shrug it off, I couldn't fool my gut as the uneasy pit stayed there, telling me that I was wrong. That she wouldn't be fine, even if I did fix the bike.

Something was going to happen to her.

"You there, Chiaki?" Kosuke waved his hand out in front of me, taking me out of my uneasy thoughts that still lingered, they were just moved out of the way and into the back of my head. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah man, you worried about me Kosuke?" I began to wiggle my eyebrows suggestively to tease him a bit, he's always been a worry wort. His worried expression quickly turned to a pissed off one. "Could it be you've fall- Ouch!"

He punched me, _really hard_ too. Can't this guy take a joke?!

"No," He turned away. "A dumbass like you must be fine if you have time to piss someone off. I'm out of here." I looked at him hurriedly as I rubbed my head, I swear I could feel a bump forming.

"Hey?!" I asked, "where are you going?!"

"To the library." Was his simple answer as he left me there.

...

Forever alone I guess.

I sighed, it seems I've been doing that a lot lately huh? Well, that's not surprising seeing as my "old" life wasn't that great either before I came to this present age. When I came here to seek that painting, I really thought I was going to come in and out, before anyone could tell that I was gone in the future.

I stayed longer than I thought though, and it was all because of them. Kosuke and Makoto. We've had lots of fun times over the years. Looking back at them, it was really long ago and happened too fast. Now, here we are, almost close to leaving school and getting on with our adult lives…

At least, they are. I wasn't even sure anymore.

* * *

"T-This wasn't…" the pit in my gut was right as I looked at the TV screen. Her image was on there, Mako's picture was on the screen…! "How it was supposed t-to... turn out?!"

 _-Again, I repeat, earlier this day a 17-year old high schooler was hit by a train at 4:00' o clock this evening."_ I wanted to rip my hair out, my phone went wild right next to me, I didn't need to see it to know it was Kosuke.

So, he saw the news too…? Of course he did, he is a geek after all… I let out a cold, bitter laugh.

 _"It was reported that the student goes by the name of_ Konno Makoto _, nearby witnesses state, "She was waiting on her bike patiently for the train to go by when she saw a little boy walk onto to the tracks in attempts to get a better look of t-_ I turned off the TV, knowing what I had to do anyway and what she did. She tried to save that kid, but at the cost of her own life as well...

...This time for sure she'd live. I would be there to make sure of that.

"Man…" I could already feel the heat wave killing me. How ironic. "Well, time to go save her… I should've knew it wasn't going to be that easy."

* * *

 **M**

 **...**

"Time waits for no one." I read that on a blackboard today with my friend, Yuri. We were both on cleaning duty together. She was so nice to offer to help me carry the notebooks up to the lab, I promised to myself I would buy her some food later or take her out. Maybe too karaoke or something. Too bad that'll never happen though because that's when I noticed...

 _"I've lived through this before."_

I ignored the quote about time from earlier as I ran in front of the kid and tried to push him out of the way when I noticed it was of no use, and seeing our fates even before he did, I hugged him tightly as he gasped out in awe, saying,

"The elves look so much better from here, maybe momma and I can watch them together someday…!"

I couldn't help but cry for him and I, as the ghostly haunting pain I felt hurt me even before the train hit us at the last moment. Again, the deja-vuish question appeared as my death scene was re-created, only in a different situation but same pain. It mocked me,

"If time waits for no one, neither does death. Was I no different towards the reaper?"

I didn't have a definite answer this time for I now knew for sure, I had lived through this painful, last moment of my life once more. All I could think was,

 _"...How did I get back here?"_

I died that day, this day, today before… but why was I here now, and back to the beginning? Am I going crazy or… did someone bring me back?

No, that couldn't have been. I couldn't believe that, if someone were to bring me back, why would they go through all of that effort to only let me die again?

I couldn't image what I had done to someone too make them feel to do something so cruel to me. But alas, I was proven wrong when a familiar voice repeated once again,

"This is the second time in a row, do Kosuke and I have to drill it into your head?"

…

I would've gasped if I could, I could remember that voice from anywhere… It was Chiaki, he had broughten me back.

This discovery was soon forgotten as I woke up once more for the third time today, July 13th, and this time I didn't die, not once. Not that I was aware I had died two times anyway. They reported today on the news it was supposed to be a "nice day today", hmph!

"What a joke! It was more like a..." Jinx day to me, and only me.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Follows, reviews and feedback are appreciated.**

 **...**

 **Next up: Day 2- Surreal Day**


End file.
